Abuse and Hope
by XxPartyPoisonxX
Summary: a Frerard story that i hope you guys will like. Gerard is a small kid that no one understands. He is abused by his father until the day he escapes. When he does, he meets Frankie. That's when le sexiness begins. :3 GeexFrankie, Frerard
1. Chapter 1: Only Just the Beginning

**A.N.-I do not own anything. None of this ever happened (to my knowledge). Enjoy!  
**

**Gerard P.O.V.**

Chapter 1: Abuse

* * *

"Come back here, you little shit!" My drunk father ran after me as I sprinted towards the front door. Tears were streaming down my face, and my breathing was heavy. If I tried to hide, it would not work because my father would surely find me and put an end to me as he'd always dreamed of doing. "Why are you so scared? Come back and face your fears, Gerard!"

I finally reached the front door and tried to open it, but nothing happened. It was locked. Years ago, my mother had put five locks on the front door because she was always scared that our house would get robbed. And there was always one lock I couldn't reach. Maybe by this time I would be tall enough. I hoped that I was tall enough now. My life depended on it.

The locks on the door were pretty easy to undo, except for one in particular, where you had to hold down a button and slide the knob over. I wasn't strong enough to hold down the button. I tried again, but it didn't work. I could hear my father just around the corner.

The image of his evil smile had always been burnt into my mind. All I could think was, 'well, I've had a nice life so far, haven't I? So what if this is the end.' I turned around and wiped the tears off of my face with my sleeves. I was ready to face my father, even if it meant the end of my life.

He turned the corner and saw me standing by the door. He smiled that same evil smile that I had always remembered, and it didn't scare me as much this time. My father took a swig from the bottle in his hand. He turned around and I closed my eyes, expecting this to be my tragic end. Instead, he started talking to me.

"So, you thought you could run? Don't you know how well that will end for you? I've started thinking of different ways to torture you, boy. Don't think that I will ever stop, because I won't. In fact, my next plan is soon to be put into action."

All of a sudden, the smell of ammonia filled the air. It was a stench that was terrible enough to make you gag. I dared to open my eyes. That was a bad mistake. I saw my father running towards me with a bottle of ammonia, that same evil grin on his face. I tried to run, believe me, I did, but my father was too fast for me. He pinned me down on the floor, forcing me to lie on my back.

He was straddling my body between his legs, and sat down on my legs, his knees practically crushing my hands as he pinned them to the ground. I struggled underneath the weight of my father, but it was no use. I watched in horror as he took the half empty bottle of ammonia in one hand, and forced my mouth open with the other. I thrashed out, trying to loosen his grip on me. He was too strong for me, and I was petrified. I started crying again.

My father's maniacal laugh echoed throughout the house. He poured the smallest amount of ammonia down my throat and I thought I was going to die right then and there. The burning that the ammonia left in my throat made me choke.

I struggled to breathe, the ammonia forming a bubble in my throat. I kept telling myself, 'Try to burp! That's the only thing that will work!' and I eventually did burp, but only then did my father continue pouring the ammonia down my throat. This time he poured more than the first time, and it made me nauseous.

I felt like throwing up all over the place. It burned my throat beyond any measure of pain, and I leaned my head over to the side to throw up. Soon after, my father grabbed my mouth again, forcing it to open just like before. I screamed for help, but no help came. My stomach was in knots, my throat was burning, and I just wanted it to end. My father poured the rest down my throat, and I instantly blacked out.

**A.N.-Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read more and review/follow! :D**


	2. Chapter 2:The Plot Thickens!

Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens!

**A/N: I do not own MCR, Frankie, or Gerard although I wish I did.**

* * *

**Frankie P.O.V.**

**Fast Forward: 10 years.  
**

My name is Frank Iero. I am 16 years old and I am a gay teenager. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'How can you fit in at school, what do your parents think of that'...I've heard it all before. I can honestly say that I don't give a shit about what my parents think. I was diagnosed with depression two years ago, but I haven't cut myself since then.

Well, maybe once or twice but other than that, I'm perfectly fine-at least on the outside.

On the inside, I have major thoughts of suicide, raging hormones, and even hate myself. I need to find a reason to live soon before my whole life goes down the drain.

It's a Saturday morning and I get dressed to go out on my usual walk to the park. I live with myself because my parents wanted nothing to do with me when I 'came out of the closet' to them. I make do by myself, mainly because I have to.

I have a job, but the pay is quite small. I live in an apartment that is a bit on the pricey side, but I make it work somehow.

I'm about to go on my walk when I realize that I almost forgot my backpack. I'm also not the brightest person ever, but I have a feeling that we'll get along just fine. I hope you don't mind that I'm sharing all of my inner thoughts with you, because, the truth is, I have no one else to talk to.

I don't have any friends at school and I don't get out to meet people very often. If it bothers you that I'm talking out loud too much, just tell me to shut up. I hear that all the time, and the sad thing is...I actually listen every time. I take one last look around my apartment, and walk out the door, making sure to grab my backpack and some food. I have no idea when I'm actually going to come back.

* * *

As I'm making my way downtown to the park, I hear the birds chirping, cars on the street honking at each other, and kids playing on the playground. I'm looking around, taking in the usual sights and smells, when I see someone sitting on a park bench, all alone.

I tilt my head to the side, wondering if they are in need of any help. I walk over to the figure on the park bench and sit down beside them. I realize it is a guy, about my age. He looks up, startled. I find myself staring into the face of an angel. A very attractive angel.

The first thing I can think to say is-"Are you lost?" He begins to say something, but stops. "It's okay, you can talk to me if you want-I won't make you," I say calmly. This guy is extremely attractive. I am having a very hard time sitting still on the bench, wanting to jump on him. "What's your name?" He takes a breath.

"My name is Gerard. Can you help me? I _am_ lost and I don't want to go back home." His voice is the type of voice that you just can't help noticing. I look directly into his eyes for the first time. They are a tremendously gorgeous color of hazel and green mixed together.

"Um, y-yeah...you can come with me to my place if you want to. I'm not sure what you'll think of it though," I say.

"I'm sure I'll be okay with it, just take me away from everything. Please." Gerard looks into my eyes, pleading. Are those tears starting to form in his eyes? Oh no. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and lift him up to stand.

I notice that he is about a foot taller than me, but it doesn't matter to me. I like being the shorter one in a relationship.

"You never said what your name was," Gerard says.

"Oh. My name is Frank, but you can call me Frankie." He smiles. "I love that name." I swear that my face turns a shade of deep red. I look away, shyly.

"Thanks. I like your name too." He hugs me with the arm he has around my shoulders. He talks to me again.

"So are you-"

"Single?"

Gerard looks at me. "Yeah, uh…single..." He runs a hand through his jet black hair, obviously nervous.

I smile at him. "Just because you're cute, yes. I am single. But not anymore, if you roll the same way I do..."

He takes his arm off of my shoulders and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. "I'm taken now. By you." At this point, I think to myself-I've found my reason to live.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! :D Review/Follow if you want to see more of this story! I have lots planned for it... :3 Sorry this chapter was a bit on the short side.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Background Events

**A/N: I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter. None of this ever actually happened, thank GOD.  
**

**Gerard P.O.V.**

* * *

Frank and I start walking down the road. The park is so much bigger than I had actually seen before. Come to think of it, I had actually never been in a park before. Perhaps my mother had taken me someday when I was younger and I just don't remember it.

I love my mother, and I still do, but finding her is a very slim chance. I had run away from home when I was ten years old. My father had gotten too abusive, and my mother was nowhere to be found.

I still have some hope that someday I will be able to find her and I can tell her everything I want to. Growing up without a mother is a very hard thing and I think I'm lucky for even having a mother.

I sometimes think back to the day that I actually got to run away from my father, the memories sometimes crippling.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Just where do you think you're going?" I hear my father's voice behind me. There was a click sound that I knew all too well, and I spun around, finding myself staring down the barrel of a (I assumed) loaded gun. _

_At that moment, the breath was knocked out of me and I knew I wasn't going to get out alive without a fight. I fought the urge to cry, having been in this particular situation a few times before. I suddenly found the courage to speak. _

_"I wasn't trying to run away, I promise." _

_My father raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh really?' he says, skeptically, 'it sure as fuck seemed like it to me." _

_I wince at his tone. 'Why does he hate me so much?', I ask myself. I decide it would be best to play innocent at this point. _

_"Please don't yell, father. I don't know what I did wrong." He raises the gun up into the air and fires a shot. It was deafening, being as close to the gun as I was. I close my eyes and put my hands to my ears, blocking them from the noise. _

_The bullet hit the ceiling, making some of the plaster fall onto the floor in front of me. I opened my eyes and my father was right in my face. His breath smelled like whiskey and it made me want to vomit. _

_He grabs my hands and jerks them away from my face. _

_"You know very damn well what you did wrong. You were born. That was your first mistake. But are you really that scared? I've done worse things, and you know it." _

_I nodded, going along with him. I figured that at this point, it would be in my best interest to play along with my father's plans. I was determined to get myself out of the house, no matter what. Even if I leave in an ambulance and to the hospital, I'll still leave this hell of a house. _

_"No, I'm not scared of you anymore," I say, boldly.  
_

_ I'm frustrated, and even angry at my father for treating me this way. No child deserves to be treated this way for any reason. I finally say 'screw it' to the idea of going along with his plan. _

_In the next moment, all of my actions are completely involuntary. _

_I run away from my father, and up the stairs as fast as I can, to get into my room. As I'm running through the house, I hear my father's pounding footsteps behind me, every now and then yelling my name and various curses._

_ I look back for a brief second and I run into a wall that I didn't see. I am knocked down to the ground. _

_My head is pounding, and my breathing is frantic. I reach a hand up to my head and find that there's a wet, sticky substance in my hair. Is that blood or sweat? I look at my hand and confirm the liquid substance. _

_It's blood. My blood. _

_I look at the wall and see my blood splattered on the eggshell white paint. I turn around and start running upstairs again. I'm almost to the top of the landing when I hear the gun go off again. This time, I feel a sharp, stinging pain in my stomach. I automatically wrap my arm around my waist and dart to the top of the stairs. _

_I get into my room, close the door, and lock it. I am breathing so heavily that my stomach starts to hurt again. I look down at my shirt. It once was white, but now it is a bright color of crimson red. _

_I feel squeamish, so I look away from my shirt. I try to count up to ten and back down again to calm myself down. I still can't believe that I have gotten away from my father. Now, I __start to hear pounding on my door. My father is on the other side, angrily pounding his fists on my door, his gun probably still in hand. _

_Grabbing my side, I limp over to my closet and pull out a backpack. I start to stuff clothes in it, not caring if they were shorts, pants, long sleeves, t-shirts, what have you. I just need clothes. But another thing was the food. _

_How in the hell am I supposed to get food? _

_I look down at my shirt again, and was appalled by the sight of it. The whole front bottom portion of the shirt was entirely red. "GERARD ARTHUR FUCKING WAY! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!" _

_My head snaps up towards the door, which now is coming loose off of the wall. I have to make this quick. I shove some underwear, socks, pants, and an extra pair of shoes into my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. _

_I grab my fire escape window ladder and open my window. I throw the ladder out of my window after cutting the screen with the knife my father had left in my room the other night. I take one last look around my room and almost climb out the window when I realize something. _

_I can't bear this journey alone, so I have to grab a plush stuffed cat to come with me on my long voyage. I smile, knowing this is the day I will finally leave my hell hole life. _

_I will start fresh. Start over. Meet new people. Maybe even go to school. Whatever I did now was in my hands. _

* * *

_No one can decide things for me now._ _I'm finally free._

* * *

**A.N. - Thanks for reading! This was a really nice chapter for me to write, since I love doing more narrative things than dialogue. Please read/review/follow if you like this story! :D**


End file.
